princessmorefunfandomcom-20200213-history
Evolutions
Princess Morefun Stage 0 Princess Morefun exhibits all the characteristics of a normal human. Stage 1 Active Ability - Talk to Animals A telepathic connection is developed between Princess Morefun and different species of animal life, which allows her to directly send thoughts and feelings to an animal. Smaller and more intelligent species are easier to converse with and require less energy and training to communicate. As Princess Morefun develops this ability, she will be able to communicate easier with more types of animals. Passive Ability - Sense Animals Increased familiarity with animals and their mental states causes Princess Morefun to sense where an animal is and what type of animal they are. As the Talk to Animals active ability is developed, her ability to Sense Animals will also develop and allow her to more accurately predict what type of animals are around her in an increased radius. Passive Skill - Animal Lore The more information Princess Morefun learns about the animals and their way of life, the easier it becomes to communicate with animals and sense where they are. Active Ability - Control Animals Once Princess Morefun completely understands an animal's mental state, she is able to mentally control the animal. Animals which she has a high friendship rating with or an Allegiance with their species are easier to control and do not require a full mastery of the animal's mental state. When Princess Morefun controls an animal, her default body is immobile and paralyzed on the ground. If her host body dies while controlled, she returns to her default body while the host animal is killed. If her default body is destroyed while controlling an animal, she is trapped inside the host body as a consciousness. All other stage 1 abilities must be mastered before Princess Morefun can control animals. Passive Ability - Become Animal As Princess Morefun continues to evolve, she passively obtains physical characteristics and abilities of animals depending on the current enviroment for survival purposes. This can include defensive abilities like camouflage, offensive abilities like snake's venom, or survival abilities like climbing. Different animal abilities are gradually acquired as Princess Morefun becomes more familiar with different animal species, and in some cases she needs training from animal, spirit, and elemental masters in order to use abilities. Passive Skill - Leadership The better Princess Morefun becomes as a leader of a group, the easier it becomes to command and control her army of followers. Stage 2 Active Ability - Talk to Plants Similar to her Talk to Animals ability, Princess Morefun develops a telepathic connection with different species of plant life, allowing her to share her thoughts in a way that they can understand. Older species of plant life are easier for her to communicate with as they have evolved a more stable mental state than younger and more unpredictable species. As Princess Morefun continues to use and understand her abilities, plants will be more willing to converse with her and follow her requests. Passive Ability - Sense Plants Similar to her Sense Animals ability, Princess Morefun's increased familiarity and understanding of plants allows her to sense what types of plants are around her. As she develops proficiency with her Talk to Plants ability, she also gains experience with her Sense Plants ability which allows her to more accurately predict where plants are around her and what type of plant life they are in an increased radius. Passive Skill - Plant Lore The more information that Princess Morefun learns about the plant world and how it works, the easier it becomes to communicate with plant species and predict where they are. Active Ability - Command Plants As plants begin to understand and respect Princess Morefun, she gains the ability to mentally command plants to perform actions. Category:Game Mechanics